the_39_clues_mbersfandomcom-20200214-history
Good-Bye, Kate
...This is hard... It... saddens me greatly to see you leave. I fully intend to give you the proper honor for your duty served. You had the biggest duties of anyone I ever knew. You were a great friend, a great admin/chat mod, and you never changed because of it. Your life wasn't the best, but you still treat everyone like they're awesome people, even if they aren't. This is the highest honor I can give you. If you ever come back to Wikia... You'll be an honorary Staff of Monster Hunter Fanon. ~To the future, Jon. Master[[User Talk:Master Ceadeus 27|'Ceadeus' ]] 01:55, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Kate, I just want to pop in here saying how much I will miss you. You were my light in a storm, my map in an uncharted territory. I could talk you about anything. I hope you come back on. If not, I will find you one day. We will all meet sometime or other. And for a final laugh, what is your favorite number? You know mine. XD With best wishes, Mouna Rudo Tiberius Valerius Actaeonus Hroff Vøru Dragon Tongue Actaeus Comrade Zydaryski Mr. Cuddles James Kate....id like to say this as a token goodbye and appreciation because you are one of the best freinds we all could have and we ALL will miss you dearly. We all love you and hope you can have the best college you can go to dont be afraid to visit us... Again....We'll miss you Pesky elderdragon Dear ma Katie, You and everyone else knows that i am no good at this stuff. And I probably won't have a one-on-one with you about it because I'm really bad withrunning away from my feelings. As we all know ;) But Katie you're my best friend, sister and all of that sentamental pazzaz. I really don't know what I'm going to do without you anymore. I won't have you to talk to at all... I know this is better for you and I know this is all for the good. But I guess I can't help but feel selfish and want you to stay. Yet i know this is for the better. So I just want you to remember that I love you and if you ever come to Florida look me up ;) and if you can ever come back on I will be here, PM me on Fanfiction and everything. If I ever go to Missouri or anywhere near wherever you're going to college don't be scared if a creepy teenage girl gives you a big hug and all that ;) I love you :D :D :D Al :) Katie, you are the nicest person I know. Also the most creative. You are going to be amazing, at whatever you set your mind to. I wish I could let myself be selfish and beg you to stay, but I know this is for the best. Keep writing, and singing, and look me up if you are ever in Nebraska, I'll do the same. You're my sister, and my best friend, love you my twin! Rosie <3 ~Katelin... Whenever you're sad, or feeling blue, Just call on me. I'll be here for you. Whenever you're happy, or feeling sad, Just call on me. You are going to be glad that you had. 'Cause I'm gonna be there with open arms. I'm going to be there to bear your arms. I may be young, or tiny like a bug, but when you're sad I swear to God, I give the biggest hugs. So when you're lonely or just plain blue, Just think of me, or this poem, And I'll come to you. From the other A'' :D Katie, I am going to miss you so much, you are one of my best friends, and one of the nicest and sweetest people I've 'met'. I can tell you I really don't want to write this goodbye, but I can't stop you from leaving, and I can't stop you from working on school and God and everything, not that I would want to stop you from reaching your goals. Just remember though, when you and everyone are all eighteen, I will come down there all ninja-like and kidnap you from your house so we can meet, eat cupcakes, and have muffin fights XD. Remember, if you ever have spare time though, or just bored with nothing to do, hop on chat and we'll talk about everything going on, okay? I look up to you, Kate, like a little sister would look up to their big sister, and I hope you see a lot of success in your future, and maybe soon I'll be listening to your songs on the radio, and I'll be buying them off of ITunes to support you instead of downloading them. Anyways, good luck in life, and I hope you accomplish everything you set out to achieve, and I'll see you sometime. Love ya, Jessie I'll never forget the one who brought me into all this :,) I couldn't thank you enough for helping me meet all these new people, you're kind, and nice to be around. I'll miss you even though we hardly know eachother. But I know you're probably not reading this, but... Bye. Mark. :,) Katelin, we weren't exactly best friends or anything. But I wanted to let you know that you're a strong, smart and talented person. God ''gave ''you these talents. People may tell you otherwise, but you are NOT useless. Don't let anyone or anything back you down in life. The important thing is that you're here. I'm not really sure if we were friends or not, but you have that thing around you that makes everyone want to be your friend. I won't forget you and I hope you won't forget me either. Keep writing those songs! I'll look for you in the iTunes store ;) -Sapphire ---------------------------- A song for you: -Wish You Were Here/Avril Lavigne It's really hard to let you go, and considering all that's happened in the past, it's hard to say goodbye to one of the nicest, most caring people I've ever known. I'll definitley check out the songs you gave me. Keep doing what you do best, and take a lifetime supply of Vesper Cookies in case I don't see you again (crossing my fingers that I'm wrong). I know you're going to make it far beyond where you think. Good luck and remember that laughter can sometimes taste like chocolate! -Montego ------------------ Master[[User Talk:Master Ceadeus 27|'Ceadeus''' ]] 01:55, March 14, 2013 (UTC) I'll never forget the one who brought me into all this :,) I couldn't thank you enough for meeting all these new people, you're kind, and nice to be around. I'll miss you even though we hardly know eachother. But I know you're probably not reading this, but... Bye. Mark.